


Farewell

by MuchOTPSuchShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchOTPSuchShips/pseuds/MuchOTPSuchShips
Summary: Kara gets badly injured in a fight, with no one to come save her, she uses what she thinks to be her last moments to free herself of one of two secrets.Quite angsty but no one dies cause I love them too much





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's Christmas and I've got a bunch of other stories to finish but instead lemme just write this dumb thing! And happy holidays!

"Supergirl! Kara! Come in! Where are you?"

Alex yelled through the coms in Kara's ear. Kara groaned, she wasn't sure herself where exactly she was, seemed like some kind of construction site. She'd blown her powers in the fight that the DEO was now handling alone, she must've fallen pretty far from it since she could barely make out the sirens, or maybe that was just the pounding in her head, or the deafening screams she let out trying to get up.

"Oh Rao, not good... Very not good..." She looked down to her stomach, a bloodied metal rod running through it, she must've landed on it. It was a bit to the side and low enough that her heart and lungs weren't directly affected but  _damn that's a lot of blood._

"Alex, Alex please hear me..." She croaked out through sobs, tears tracing a path through the dirt on her face. "Please Alex, I'm scared."

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Alex must be too busy giving orders or fighting,  _or maybe she's... No, no not Alex, she's strong enough, she's good. She's alright._

Kara groaned again, everything hurt, every breath felt like fire, her eyes stung with tears and her throat felt so dry. People often teased her for her optimism but she wasn't stupid, she knew there would be no getting out of this one. Every one was trying to subdue the rampaging alien that Kara failed to stop and she was losing a lot of blood and fast. She guessed she had a couple minutes left, there was no point in trying to remove the metal rod, it'd just make it so much worse. Instead she tried to get as comfortable as possible, and thought back on her best memories.

If this really was the end, she could at least make it as bearable as possible. She was finally going to join her people in Rao's light,  _silver linings._  She would miss Alex though, and Kal, and Eliza and Winn and James even after the dumb stuff he'd done, and Lena. Rao, Lena was the most painful one. All those things left unsaid, all those times chickening out. She wished she would've been braver. She wished she could know Lena's answer to some feelings that Kara tried to bury as deep as possible. All useless now, with this thing impaling her in who knew which part of the city, in a dusty construction site, with moments left.

A ringing sound echoed through her thoughts. Her phone.  She clenched her teeth and reached to her boot to grab it, letting out a pained scream at the movement. Finally, with sweaty hands and unstable breathing she answered, not even looking at the caller ID, anyone to talk to right now was welcomed.

"Hello?"

"Kara? Are you okay? You sound pained,"  _Lena. Of course. Well, no time like the present._

"Hey, yeah I'm fine just bumped my hip on something, no worries." Kara gripped her stomach, trying to slow her breathing down, not to alert Lena.

"Hm okay. Are you still coming by for lunch? You're a bit late, even more than usual so I got worried." Kara could sense the hesitation in Lena's voice, the thoughts that always remained of "not good enough" "Luthor" "too needy". She hated it, hated that Lena still doubted herself and how much Kara needed her.

"Oh yeah, sorry just, traffic you know, with the fight going on downtown. But don't worry, I'll be there soon." Just at that moment, her leg spasmed, sending a current of pain throughout her body, forcing a groan out of her before she could bite her tongue.

"Kara? What's wrong, is every thing okay?" Lena asked, worried. Kara had to remove the phone from her face to clam down as much as possible, clenching her teeth and breathing heavily.

"No I'm... I'm fine, just another bump, everything's good." She said, her breathing shaky and vision blurry, darkening.

"Kara you're scaring me-"  _Now or never._

"Hey I wanted to ask you, would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" Kara forced her words out, even as the pain vibrated throughout her body.

"Kara, you're already coming by my office again for lunch tomorrow... Are you sure everything is okay?" Deep, painful breath.

"Yeah, no, I know, but I meant something like, a restaurant or something like that, or whatever you want, you know?"  _Here goes, "_ Like uhm, like a date? If you'd like?"

Her vision was almost completely dark now, her fingers limping and she had to use all her remaining strength to utter those words out and keep the phone by her ear. She needed to know.

"Oh." A pause, too long for the time Kara had left. "I, I would love to, Kara, really." Kara heard the smile in Lena's voice, sensed the disbelief in her words. That was all she needed.

_She said yes._

The phone fell to the ground, a limp hand with it. A sigh as blue eyes closed, only letting out a single tear. At peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took way too much time for what it is, oh well, hope you guys like

_This is nice. Warm. Could be more comfortable though, but nice. My arm is itchy. Why is it itchy? Can it be itchy if I'm dead? How can I scratch myself? Can my ghost hand scratch my ghost arm?_

_..._

_Now there's too much light. Shame. I thought death would be more comfortable. Maybe I should open my eyes. Can I still do that?_

Apparently she could, though she was immediately blinded by strong but familiar light. The sun bed. 

Oh.

"Oh."

Well that wasn't so bad, although her stomach still hurt like hell, at least the bandages covering it weren't bloody. After checking she truly was alive she looked to her arm, still itchy.

Which made sense considering the mass of dark hair tickling it, dark hair covering the face of an angel. Kara smiled softly, Lena was asleep, sat on a chair by the sun bed and head laying on Kara's arm, her hand tightly clutching the blonde's. 

"Hey, you're awake. Welcome back to the land of the livings" Alex said quietly as she came in, careful to not wake the sleeping CEO. Kara smiled brightly at the sight of her sister.  _So everyone is alright, good._

"Hey you. How's everything and everyone?" Kara whispered.

"Good, we managed to take care of that alien with J'onn's help since you had already weakened it quite a lot. There was some city damage and injuries but no civilian or agent casualties, but we did take a while to find you since your com died so we couldn't track you, and when we did well... It wasn't pretty. Three surgeries total without the help of the sun lamps to make sure all your organs and muscle tissues were put back together properly. You gave us a hell of a scare more than once there, Kar."

Kara sighed and looked back down to Lena, still sleeping quietly. Kara wondered when was the last time the brunette slept like that.

"I'm sorry I worried you, I actually thought I was done for... But wait, if you didn't have access to my tracker, how'd you find me? You can't have just stumbled in that construction site just by luck."

"You're right, and we didn't," Alex nodded to Lena, "she did. She called me a bit after we lost contact with you. Told me she called you and you didn't sound too good, that she was worried something happened to you since you talked about being close to the fight and then that you just... stopped talking, not even hang up, just stopped. She helped us track down your phone, we found you just in time. That was three days ago. Far as I know, she hasn't left your side since." Alex smiled, though Kara could feel she felt like she failed her. Kara was about to say something when the sleeping body next to her moved.

Lena sat up, blinked once, twice, looked up to Kara and gasped. Immediately pouncing on her and squeezing her on a tight hug. 

"Oh my God, oh my God hi. How- how are you feeling? We weren't sure when you would wake up, we were worried sick, are you okay?" Lena started as soon as she let go, look at Kara worriedly, checking her for any signs of pain and whatnot. Kara was about to reply that she was fine, that it was good to see her, that she was worried as well when once again she was interrupted before even forming her words.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone for now, Kara I'll come back later to check up on your stiches." 

"Sounds good." Alex left and silence settled over Lena and Kara, both unsure of what to say now.

"I just wanted to say," Kara started, breaking the silence with a small voice, "I'm sorry. For hiding this from you for so long and then just asking you that on the phone when I was sure I wouldn't make it, it was... Really unfair of me, and I'm so sorry and I completely understand if you never want to see me again." She bowed her head, not daring to look Lena in the eyes. Until a gentle hend under her chin guided her to it. In those emerald eyes, she saw only adoration and a hint of amusement.

"It's funny," Lena said, barely holding back her smile as well as tears, "funny and cute, how you still think some glasses and a ponytail are enough to hide yourself." She was smiling so gently, her hand was still under her chin that Kara could barely register the words coming out.

"I- you... What?" Lena laughed lightly, her thumb now so very softly stroking the gaping blonde's jaw.

"You can't hide much from me,  _darling._ " 

"I-I mean I did manage to hide  _something."_  

"And what would that be?"

Kara took a much more serious air, blue eyes met green in a steady gaze. She leaned forward, holding on to Lena's arm. A word whispered between lips right before they met.

" _This."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day (especially while at school) :p  
> Also I recognize that the end was pretty lazy I guess but I'm not really inspired to write these days so I kinda forced myself to finish this, sorry for the mediocre quality


End file.
